


Convergence

by Pamprunelle



Series: Integration [1]
Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Moving, What-If, Why Is no one aknowledging the potential these two have?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamprunelle/pseuds/Pamprunelle
Summary: Jean walks and remembers during a meaningful encounter.
Relationships: Jean Otus/Aider, Lotta Otus/Rail (mentioned)
Series: Integration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794916
Kudos: 2





	Convergence

**Author's Note:**

> HERE I AM TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH MY BELOVED CRACK-SHIPS!
> 
> Oh, wait no, ahem, let me rephrase that.  
> HERE I AM TO BRING BACK TO LIFE THE ACCA 13-KU KANSATSU-KA FANDOM!
> 
> (Through one of my most beloved ships ever).  
> Fingers crossed you won’t hate me for this.  
> I’m hoping.

Why did trains always get so crowded during summer?

He didn’t loathe large groups of people, but being litterally cramped between strangers on a public transport wasn’t exactly what he expected out of his early morning.

His sleeveless coat was sticking on him due to the incresing heat of the constricted space, and just when he was beginning to think he’d have to push people to get a bit of air, the doors opened up signaling the arrival to his destination line.

He waited for the ones in front of him to get out, before retrieving his suitcase and walking to the exit himself; he silently hoped the temperature to be more fresh in the esplanade they’d agreet to meet at.

He thought about their first actually “deep” interaction, back at his first Famasu district examination, when mistakes where revealed and him and her where left under a starlit sky, talking about ACCA’s future and potential disbandment.

It was at that moment, as opinions where shared and hopes connected that a fire seemingly arose within him and a spark connected them through an overflowing look.

He stepped unto the cobblestones and reminisced feeling drawn to her, like a bee would to a daisy, and so he asked aloud what had be running through his mind.

“Why not transferring to Badon?”

She turned to him a bit surprised, but not fully, as If she’d been considering the option herself, then answering with a little tremble in her voice.

“M-m-me? Vice-Chairman, are you asking ME of all people, to transfer to a precinct of excellence such as yours?!”  
She looked at him agape and with sparkling eyes that rivaled the sky under wich they found themselves.

“Yes, you. You’re a capable worker and an excellent branch supervisor, someone we could really use the skills of in Badon, especially given all the recent internal ruckus.”

She only studied his words while looking straight into his eyes.  
Then, after some minutes had passed in silence, occasionally broken by crickets, she offered a response.

“If the discrict is willing to put up with my many flaws I’d be very honoured to, Vice-Chairman.”

All that followed her transferring seemed stripped right from a storybook, or fairytale dream, because:

1) She bought all his colleagues goods from her previously owned garned,  
all lovingly grew during the respective cultivation season.

It was foolish of him to not think of that possibility even after witnessing her love for cooking - she had treated him to her own sweets while he was still in Famasu after all.

2) Lotta also came to love her for those same sweets, and not only, after  
she stormed in his office one day because she couldn’t find her spare set of  
keys, and his newly moved colleague comforted her with some leftover  
pastries she had baked that morning. Useless to say, Lotta became her  
number one fan - and client, tough his friend litterally dropped in at their  
apartment after work several times a week to gift them with any kind of food  
-be it fresh vegetables or warm cookies she always came to them with  
something.

It was one of the many traits that made her such an endearing person, and it explained why he felt so at ease when in her company -so much so that his compulsive smoking habit never showed while they were together:  
not once had he smoked while she was in the same room or with him, and it had happened solely, exclusively with her.

It was unprecedented.

It was sudden, but gradual at the same time; he didn’t even notice how he instantly put away his beloved lighter whenever she came into view, it was like a reflex.

That reflex than became habit, just as their after work walks had, not much later.

He found himself joining frequently in her discussions, ragularly finding something on wich they’d debate, often times agreeing in the end, though the reasoning per se could differ.

All in all it hadn’t been an hazard of a choice, they fit pretty nicely, and een If it did reveal as such he knew she’ll have a parachute to save them both.

She alway managed to somehow, and he felt comfortable in letting her take charge alternatingly during conversations or situations, be they work related or not; funny how the usually so aloof Vice-Chairman of the Badon ACCA branch fell in love with such a sunny, caring and hardworking person.

Not that Jean himself wasn’t a workaholic, mind you, he would often almost collapse because of exhaustion on the way back home If it weren’t for Knot or Nino -or her, whom insisted staying the evening to make sure he ate and rested properly.

It was so cheesy of him, but it made him feel special, like being patted by his mother’s soft hands when he and Lotta where little.  
Speking of his sister, she was staying over at Rail’s for the following three days.

Ah, young love, filled with hormones and cheeky affirmations.  
He didn’t regret not feeling it, no, not at all.  
He was utterly, perfectly grateful that his current romantic relationship was his first in twenty years of life.

As he reached the long esplanade, seeing her slim figure waiting clad in a white sleeveless dress, slightly shorter than him and her pinkish chestnut hair ruffled by the breeze, he breathed in for a moment, not quite realizing his heart skipped a beat.

She was so, so lovely.  
And he didn’t even know what or who deemed him deserving the gift of living at the same time such a womderful person did, but he accepted that.

Oh, how he accepted her, as she saw him coming towards her and sprinted in his direction without a second thought.

“Jean! You made it!” 

She then launched her arms around his neck, resulting in their bodies pressing together has he held her waist.

“Of course, we agreed on this after all, didn’t we? I’m not one to break promises first.”

They both new in all sincerity that it was a bit of a stretch, since he wasn’t one to break promises in the first place.  
Still, he had to mantain his pride as a lone wolf Vice-Chairman among his peers.

“I never would have thought there would have been enough spare time for us to go out - during such a beautiful day at that! Can you believe it?  
I honestly thought we’d have had to wait until the election break.” she let herself be taken by a mounting laugh soon after, tough it subsided quickly.

“Don’t talk about that wicked thing, I can’t even imagine how much crap it’s going to put us through until all is sorted out with the new Chairman.”  
And that was true, the Department always left the tremendous paperwork to them, the low spheres.

Talk about equality and renovations, this election will have to work much upon its closing.

Well, at least he had reason to pull through it.

As he leaned back to look at her and cup one of her cheeks with his hand, he thought there really didn’t have to be much in his routine.

Lotta, his lighter and his Aider -and occasionally the light-hearted Nino- were more than enough, and he’d hold it all as close as possible; he’d had enough of emptiness, now was the time for overflowing his heart with emotions.

And as his girlfriend’s starry eyes locked with his blue ones, he thought this restart was a promising one.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...
> 
> Opinions? Comments to share? I’ll happily read anything you’ll write to me!


End file.
